


Sick

by HeatherDawn82



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherDawn82/pseuds/HeatherDawn82
Summary: Elise knows she's sick, and the doctor is sending her to the ER.  Thankfully, Lin is there for the ride, where a surprise awaits them.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are enjoying my one shots! I'm thinking of making a one shot book. Would anybody be into that??

Elise rubbed her temple, trying to calm the nausea going through her. She layed her head on her desk. Thankfully it was her planning period. Suddenly, she stood up, knowing she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and just made it in time before emptying the contents of her breakfast. Sighing, she washed her hands and washed her mouth out as best as she could.  
“Feeling any better?” her friend, Courtney asked when she made it back down the hallway.  
“No,” she said. “And my blood sugar is still in the 500’s. I guess I need to call my endocrinologist.”  
“And your husband,” Courtney gently reminded. “He’ll worry if you don’t let him know what’s going on.”  
“Yeah,” Elise agreed. “He tried to get me to stay home this morning. He kept telling me it sounded like DKA, but I wouldn’t listen. I didn’t feel this bad at that point.” She pulled out her cell phone to call her endocrinologist. The doctor advised Elise to go to the hospital. A sense of dread fell over Elise. She had been a type 1 diabetic since she was six, but this would be her first trip to the ER for diabetic ketoacidosis (DKA) in years. Courtney quickly agreed to watch her classroom while she went to talk to the principal.  
The principal, of course, encouraged Elise to go to the hospital just as the endocrinologist had recommended. After preassigning her students for the rest of the day, Elise gathered her belongings and texted her husband.

Elise: Hey baby, I talked to Dr. Lewis and she recommended that I go to the ER since my blood sugars aren’t coming down.  
Lin: I wondered if that was going to happen. Are you still at Hunter?  
Elise: Yeah, I’m getting ready to leave.  
Lin: Don’t leave yet. I’ll meet you there and go with you to the ER.  
Elise: Okay. I’ll wait for you out front.  
Lin: Okay. I’m leaving the apartment right now. Try to take it easy. I’ll be there soon. I love you so much angel.  
Elise: I love you too.

Elise took a seat on a bench outside of Hunter College High School, where she taught 7th grade English. It was weird for her, a girl from small town West Virginia, to live in New York City. She had moved when she decided she needed a change in her life. And what could be more different than “The City that Never Sleeps!” She had met Lin her second year at New York. He came as a guest at Hunter College High School, where Elise taught, since he was part of the alumni, to speak to the student body. Elise still couldn’t understand what Lin saw in her that day- or today for that matter. She was from a small town in a much more southern state, short and fat (by her own admission), and couldn’t sing to save her life. He’d told her later that it was her sunny personality and beautiful smile that drew him to her that day. He said he’d gone home and tried to find her on Facebook, even though all he knew at the time was that her name was Ms. Thomas. He finally found her after contacting one of the teachers had had in high school who still worked there. They didn’t have Facebook, but they were at least able to tell him her first name and that she was originally from West Virginia. Using those details, he finally found her. Elise was extremely surprised when she got that friend request, and even more surprised when Lin started messaging her. She was wary at first, because of who he was, but he kept trying, and she found herself longing to talk to him more and more. It wasn’t long before they had exchanged cell phone numbers. The talking continued pretty much non-stop until she finally agreed to go out with him, after insisting they call it a “non-date date.” She was still very hung up on how different they were and knew that they would never be a real “couple,” but they could be friends. She knew she was done for, however, when she found Lin at her door to pick her up. She began falling in love with him right at that very minute, and she still hadn’t stopped. The first time he kissed her, she couldn’t help but kiss him back, even though she told herself she was just getting set up for heartbreak. Thankfully, Lin had been genuine. She could still remember sobbing the night he told her he was in love with her. Despite her nausea, she smiled when she saw her husband approaching the school.  
“There’s the love of my life,” he said sweetly, kissing the crown of her head when he finally reached her. “You feeling any better?”  
“No,” she replied miserably. She looked down. She hadn’t been in DKA for years, and took it as a personal failure that she probably was now.  
“Hey,” he said, squeezing her hand as he pulled her up, so they could head to the ER. “None of that. You did the best you could. It just happens sometimes.” She knew that Lin was right. She could still vividly remember him pouring over library books and checking website after website after she told him about her type 1 diabetes diagnosis. She had never had a boyfriend take that kind of interest in her before. That was when she knew that this was the man she was going to marry. She still remembered feeling like her heart would explode from love when he told her that he wanted to understand how her body worked and how to help her take care of herself, because he was in for life. She was almost sure a proposal was going to follow, but that didn’t happen for another year. She allowed Lin to lead her slowly to the subway station as they headed to the ER. She sat pressed near him as she tried to keep the nausea down.  
“I think I’m going to puke,” she said, closing her eyes. Despite it all, she smiled when she felt Lin rubbing her stomach.  
“It’s okay angel,” he said softly. “You’re going to be okay.” She hoped he was right. She felt like she was dying. Finally, they reached their stop and she allowed Lin to lead her to the ER waiting room. He sat her down as he went to get the forms to fill out. He held her hand with his left while filling out the forms for her. She let her head lay on his shoulder while they waited. She fell asleep and woke up to Lin shaking her gently.  
“Querida,” he said softly, “they’re ready for you now.” He sat patiently with her while they took her vitals and placed her in a bed to be seen by the ER doctor. After waiting for about thirty minutes a doctor appeared. He checked her over and then said he’d be back.  
“I’m scared,” Elise whispered softly to Lin once he left.  
“Oh angel,” he said, kissing her head. “It’s going to be alright, I promise. I love you so much.” They both looked up as the doctor came in.  
“Well, Mrs. Miranda,” he began. “You are definitely in diabetic ketoacidosis.” Elise groaned, causing a chuckle from both the doctor and Lin. “But, we also found something else.” Both Elise and Lin snapped to attention. The worst was going through Elise’s mind- cancer? Clogged arteries? Her eyes were huge and terrified. She felt Lin squeeze her hand. “Congratulations,” the doctor said. “You’re pregnant.” Elise froze. She was pregnant? What? She looked over at Lin and saw the utter joy in his eyes. She wanted to cry. They were having a baby! He kissed her softly.  
“I love you so much Elise Michelle Miranda,” he said. “So so much.” He was smiling so big she thought his face might break.  
“I love you too,” she said, smiling despite how bad she felt.  
“Alright,” the doctor said. “I’m going to go put in to get you a room, and we’ll get you all fixed up in a couple of days. “Congratulations again.” Elise thanked him as he left. Lin kissed the side of her head.  
“You’ve made me a father,” he marveled. “We’re going to be parents.” She smiled at him as he climbed into the bed behind her and pulled her into his arms. She still felt like crap, and would likely be in the hospital for several days to kick the DKA, but she was going to be a mother. She and Lin had created a life. She couldn’t be upset, not at all. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
